It is well known to use socket-type inter-connections between and through the substrates of three-dimensional multi-chip-modules. However, currently available socket-type inter-connections suffer from several drawbacks. Notably, these connections fail to provide a controlled impedance signal path resulting in a limitation in performance speed (bandwidth). In addition, the socket inter-connection is not shielded, and is therefore susceptible to cross-talk and signal loss. Furthermore, the inter-connection often includes one or more points of discontinuity leading to a reduction in signal integrity. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved shielded and continuous inter-connection having a controlled impedance for connecting between and through vertically stacked multi-chip-module substrates.